ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Contractual Riders on the Storm
}} "Durkon" explains how a cleric of Hel could overrule the will of Thor on the subject of storms and lightning. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * A Cleric of Thor * Four Dwarves Transcript On deck unDurkon continues to cast his spell. "Durkon": ...Control Weather... "Durkon": ...Control Weather... Inside Durkon's head Durkon: Thor's mastery o' storms is absolute! Yer daft if'n ye think Hel's magic can squelch it! "Durkon": You're forgetting your theology. Surely, you must've learned about this at some point. "Durkon": Ah, here we are. Flashback to Durkon in school as a young cleric. Cleric of Thor: —and one of the most crucial of these many accords between the gods is the Domain Agreement. Cleric of Thor: The Domain Agreement states that even though each god is absolute master of their specific aspect of reality— Cleric of Thor: —they will allow followers of other gods limited and well-defined access to manipulate that aspect using clerical magic. Cleric of Thor: That is why we clerics of Thor can cast Flame Strike, even though fire is part of Loki's portfolio. "Durkon": More to the point: "Durkon": Once that contract is broken, my dread mistress is free to retaliate in kind. "Durkon": If Thor declared this storm beyond the reach of clerical magic, then Hel would do the same for, say, bubonic plague. Or smallpox. "Durkon": To say nothing of the poisons that would go unneutralized, or the dishonored dead that couldn't be raised. "Durkon": The toll would be staggering. "Durkon": And when all was said and done, it would be your precious Thor who'd invoked the wrath of Odin and the rest for breaking the truces— "Durkon": —while Hel would be swollen with the power of those millions who'd died of curable ailments. "Durkon": Face it: You're just not that important, Durkon. Durkon: Ye evil bastard! Thor'll find a way ta punish ye! "Durkon": I've seen enough of your memories to know how much you value The Rules. "Durkon": I guess you don't like it so much when they're working against you. "Durkon": The best part is, if you can barely remember this stuff, there's no way those morons out there will know. "Durkon": The good little weather cleric will calm the storm, just like he should— and they won't suspect a thing. On deck. Belkar is trying to stab Durkon. Roy is restraining him with one hand, while holding the rope with the other. Roy: Are you trying to sink us??? Belkar: He had a spell prepared that will actually solve our problem. That proves he can't possibly be Durkon!! D&D Context * Control Weather is a 7th level spell which changes the weather in the local area. Trivia * The title is a pun on Riders on the Storm by The Doors on their 1971 album L.A. Woman. This is the second strip title to pun on this song. The other is #690, Riders on the Worm. External Links * 954}} View the comic * 354257}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Control Weather Category:To Tinkertown